1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a power control technique with pulse width modulation. Particularly, the invention relates to a direct current (DC)-DC controller capable of flexibly adjusting a pulse width and an operation method thereof.
2. Related Art
In the past, the semiconductor industry uses various methods and structures to form a power supply with pulse width modulation. Generally, regardless of a light load or a heavy load, a voltage output by the power supply is hopefully maintained to a fixed regulated voltage. However, in case of the heavy load, when a load current is increased, the output voltage may suddenly drops. Now, the power supply requires to control output capability of a direct current (DC)-DC converter, so as to quickly provide more energy.
Generally, regarding a transient response, a transient response signal of a tiny time is provided. However, the energy of the transient response signal is not great enough, which is of no avail for maintaining the output voltage of the power supply to the fixed regulated voltage.